


Happy Naming Day, BB-8!

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Rewrites — Backstory [15]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Community: trope_bingo, Happy Naming Day BB-8, M/M, curtainfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which BB-8’s Naming Day (or at least anniversary of the day he was built) comes up, and Ben and Poe do something special for him.





	Happy Naming Day, BB-8!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Curtainfic
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to MidgardianNerd for the prompt!

They’d already gone through the necessary steps to put the cake together. Now they just needed to bake it. Even putting it in the oven, Poe grinned, relieved. They were already messy, and Ben...

Not for the first time, Poe was struck by the sight of his husband.

There was something about the sight of his husband — well, Ben was beautiful always, and seemingly oblivious to his own beauty — smeared with flour and icing that made him just look...gorgeous. Ben was so oblivious to how beautiful he was, to the point that it occasionally broke Poe’s heart. He would do anything to show Ben how beautiful he was, how witty and kind and loving, what a stars-damned _incandescent_ being he was...

“You all right?” Ben said.

“You’re beautiful." Poe knew that Ben basically adored him; he might as well tell the man he loved the same thing.

Ben chuckled; it was an endearing sound. "You keep saying that. You’re the beautiful one, you know.”

"You’re beautiful.” Poe reached up, wiped a smear of flour from his husband’s beautiful face. “You really are.”

Ben smiled, genuinely, and said, “We should shower.”

“Good idea.”

It was later after they’d showered and dressed that they headed downstairs to check on the cake. It was slipping a bit before Ben stabilized it with the Force. Poe turned to look at Ben, smiled; he couldn’t help but be impressed with how his husband had handled it.

“If my uncle were here, he’d lecture me.” Ben said with a faint smile.

“Well, he’s not here,” Poe said. “So uncle, shmuncle.”

Ben’s smile grew wider.

It was later that BB-8 wheeled in the kitchen, and beeped in surprise. Ben turned to look at BB-8, knelt next to him and patted his dome. “Hey, buddy,” he said. “Happy Naming Day.”

BB-8’s beeps were cheerful, gleeful, and Poe grinned. There was something about just hearing his buddy happy that was enough to make him happy as well. BB-8 was a lot like his and Ben’s child, in a way, probably the closest thing they had to a child since they’d started dating and later married. BB-8’s bond with them could scarcely be underestimated.

The both of them sang (“Happy Naming Day to you, Happy Naming Day to you, Happy Naming Day dear BB-8, Happy Naming Day to you”) before Ben cut into the cake, cutting a piece for him and for Poe equally. BB-8 couldn’t have the cake, unfortunately, but he definitely seemed to appreciate the effort.

It was afterwards that they let BB-8 open his gifts, mostly droid upgrades, and just hearing the droid exclaim in delight at gifts from Ben, from Poe, from Jessika Pava and Kare Kun and Snap and others in Black Squadron, was more than worth it, actually. He wheeled over towards Ben and Poe, gently butting against them both in the droid’s gestures of affection. Ben beamed.

“No problem.”

BB-8 beeped again, inquisitively.

“Of course, buddy. Sabaac sounds great.”

BB-8 made gleeful sounds, and it was one of those moments where Poe would do just about anything to make his droid happy. Just about anything, really.

It was long after their sabaac game that they headed up to bed, and Poe grinned. Knowing BB-8, he wasn’t powering down; this was just his brief recovery period before he was buzzing around eagerly again.

“Good day?” Ben said.

“Yeah.” Poe was tired, but it was safe to say he was happy, if only for BB-8.

They sat down on the bed upstairs, and Ben smiled.

“Now,” he said, “Let’s see what I can do for you.”

Poe sighed contentedly even as Ben ironed out the kinks in his shoulders. This was perfect, really, time with his husband and their droid. It was the little things you treasured in between the war, and Poe was intent on cherishing each one.


End file.
